Dragon Ball Equestria Girls with Sonic and RWBY
by craz3br0ny
Summary: a Dragon Ball Z, RWBY, Sonic and MLP:EG Crossover.


"Johnsha confronts Demigra inside his former prison, the Crack of Time and tired of his interference the Demon God decides to unleash his full power and transforms into Demon God Demigra Final. Johnsha fights against Demigra in a final battle."

[AT THE BEGINNING OF THE "FINAL BATTLE"]

DEMON GOD DEMIGRA: What are you? What in the world are you?! After that how could you still be alive?

JOHNSHA: Hm. You haven't figured it out yet, have you? Well, I'll tell you. I'm the one who came here to TAKE. YOU. DOWN!

DEMON GOD DEMIGRA: I see… You want to interfere, do you? I won't hold back then. With every ounce of my limitless, divine power… I will defeat you!

*Demigra transforms into his final form*

DEMON GOD DEMIGRA: You shall rule the day! I will erase your miserable life from history. When I'm through with you, you will have never existed!

*Johnsha goes Super Saiyan.*

JOHNSHA: Let's dance, Demigra.

*Johnsha and Demigra start fighting (lots of grunting going on) (Sometimes the characters will talk while fighting)*

DEMON GOD DEMIGRA: Another monkey brute… I'm surprised you made it this far.

JOHNSHA: You better be, cuz I will stop you. HERE. AND NOW!

DEMON GOD DEMIGRA: No one who has ever witnessed this form has ever escaped alive. And you… You are no exception! I won't leave a speck behind! I will erase you from this world!

JOHNSHA: Well, there's gonna be a HUGE change in your history.

*Johnsha gets hurt by Demigra's attack*

DEMON GOD DEMIGRA: So… Now do you see? You will vanish without a trace! Forever forgotten!

JOHNSHA: *grunts* I… won't… let… YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!

*Johnsha goes Super Saiyan 3*

JOHNSHA: It's over.

DEMON GOD DEMIGRA: Now, now. There's no need to be sad. Your friends will be right behind you.

*While Johnsha & Demigra are fighting, Goku came via Instant Transmission, and goes Super Saiyan 3 to assist Johnsha*

JOHNSHA: Goku! You're here!

GOKU: Sorry to keep you waiting!

DEMON GOD DEMIGRA: What?! You used Instant Transmission to get here?! How?!

JOHNSHA: What about the time vault?! And the others?!

GOKU: The Time Vault is safe, don't worry!

JOHNSHA: All right… Let's do this!

GOKU: Right!

*Johnsha, Goku and Demigra start fighting (lots of grunting going on) (Sometimes the characters will talk while fighting)*

*Demigra is being overpowered with Johnsha and Goku, both at Super Saiyan 3*

DEMON GOD DEMIGRA: Muoooo!

JOHNSHA: Taste it, Demigra!

DEMON GOD DEMIGRA: I-I'm being overpowered?! I, Demon God, Demigra?! I can't allow this to happen! It must not be allowed!

*After good attacks by Johnsha and Goku, Demigra is defeated.*

DEMON GOD DEMIGRA: Ugh… Gugigigi… Damn you… Damn you!

*Demigra charges with his final attack*

DEMON GOD DEMIGRA: Noooooooo!

JOHNSHA: WHAT?!

GOKU: John. Let's beat him with our Kamehameha wave.

JOHNSHA: *nods*

*Johnsha and Goku ready their Kamehameha attack*

JOHNSHA & GOKU: Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Haaaaaaaa!

*the Kamehameha beams merge together and charges straight at Demigra, pushing him back*

DEMON GOD DEMIGRA: Guooooo!

JOHNSHA: *grunts*

GOKU: Gu…uoooooo!

DEMON GOD DEMIGRA: Die, maggots!

GOKU: We will never, ever, lose to you!

*Goku and Johnsha used their energy to boost the Kamehameha beam. And it defeats Demigra*

DEMON GOD DEMIGRA: I-Impossible! I am a god… I've become a god…!

*the blast disintegrated Demigra, and it also cracked the wall, causing the place to go down.*

GOKU: J-John watch out!

*Johnsha moves away from the falling debris and accidently into a wormhole, leading into another world*

*Meanwhile back at King Kai's place (he saw the whole thing btw)*

KING KAI: Aaahh! N-No! It can't be! W-Without Johnsha, who knows what would happen to the universe!

* * *

"Sonic, Shadow, and Silver inside Eggman's ship fighting and speeding through the ship looking for Eggman. Sonic had brought his Caliburn sword with him and was using it. Shadow and Silver were using their powers to fight."

SHADOW: Silver, duck!

*Shadow throws Chaos Spears towards*

SILVER: What?! *small shriek*

*Silver ducks and the Chaos Spear hits robot*

SILVER: Oh thanks Shadow.

SHADOW: Whatever.

SONIC: Looks like that's the last them.

SILVER: I wonder how the others are doing.

SHADOW: Well, knowing that pink hedgehog, she probably got captured with the rest of them.

SONIC: I'm sure they're fine. I mean Amy is tougher than she looks.

"Meanwhile Onboard Eggman's ship"

ORBOT: Doctor Eggman. The ship is in 100 percent lockdown.

DR. EGGMAN: *growls* Why does those cursed hedgehogs always get in my way?!

KNUCKLES: Uh, because you're the _bad guy_?!

ROUGE: And your plans are _always_ foiled.

DR. EGGMAN: Ooh, is that so? Well, they're too late to stop me this time! Once I insert the last Chaos Emerald, my greatest weapon will be invincible!

AMY: But you can't do that!

BLAZE: That's right, Sonic, Shadow and Silver won't let you get away with this!

DR. EGGMAN: *Laughs maniacally* You're wrong kitty-kitty! *Laughs again* They can't sto- ugh?

*Sonic Shadow and Silver smashes right into the fortress' main room.*

AMY: Sonic!

BLAZE: Silver!

ROUGE: Shadow!

DR. EGGMAN: Hedgehogs. Too late!

*Eggman quickly inputs buttons and pulls out a connected rod with a button on it.*

DR. EGGMAN: You'll never stop me this time! Ho ho ho! All I have to do is to push this little button! *Laughs.*

SONIC: Yeah! If you can push it before we grab it.

*An E-13 Guardbot appears behind the three hedgehogs.*

DR. EGGMAN: Why don't you give it a try?!

*Sonic Shadow and Silver all dodge the gunfire from Guardbot.*

DR. EGGMAN: Don't let them get away! Stop them, no matter what!

*Sonic jumps in front of the doctor while Guardbot focuses on its target.*

SHADOW: SONIC, DON'T-!

DR. EGGMAN: Ahhh! No! Hold your fire!

*Guardbot continues shooting while Eggman ducks to avoid the gunfire pressing the button in the process.*

SHADOW: You idiot!

SONIC: What? Just having a little fun.

DR. EGGMAN: HAH! HERE WE GO!

*Eggman turns to the machine, suddenly realizing it has been critically damaged by the guardbot's gunfire*

DR. EGGMAN: Ughhhh! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

*Everyone turns in wonder as the machine in the center glows; as Chaos Control takes place, covering the entire area in a white void.*

SHADOW: Sonic, what did you just do?

SONIC: What? All the robot did was shoot the glass.

SILVER: Eggman must've kept them in there for a reason.

TAILS: What's happening?

SHADOW: Oh no! It's Chaos Control!

* * *

"Meanwhile, in the "human" world of Equestria, (right after the Friendship Games), Sunset and her friends are enjoying their day."

TWILIGHT: Hey, thanks for letting me go over your notes from last class.

SUNSET: *chuckles* Any time.

RAINBOW: Yeah, yeah. That's cool and all, but we need to get going.

PINKIE: Yeah! There's supposed to be a big party Cheese is planning. We need to get there! Pronto!

SUNSET: *chuckles*

*as the girls get to the cafe, a mysterious bright light appeared in the sky*

APPLEJACK: What in tarnation is that?

FLUTTERSHY: I don't know.

RARITY: Well, whatever it is, it's too bright for my eyes!

*then the wormhole swallowed the girls, then disappeared without a trace.*

* * *

"Meanwhile back to Johnsha, stranded in the middle of a familiar forest."

*Johnsha starts waking up.*

JOHNSHA: Owww… my head. What the heck happened? And why am I outside? And where's Goku? Oh right…Demigra.

*Johnsha gets up then he notices he has a sword hanging off his belt.*

JOHNSHA: Holy cow, I have a sword! What did Demigra's magic do to me? Ok questions for later. Right now I better find Trunks or Goku. First, I better figure out where I am. I guess I best walk for a bit don't want to run straight into trouble.

*Johnsha started walk through the forest.*

"1 Hour Later…"

Johnsha: Aw man this stinks I haven't seen any sign of Trunks or Goku or... anyone as a matter of fact. (Deeps breathe) Well it's officially I'm lost. How can this get any worse?

*Two Beowolves appeared behind front of him.*

JOHNSHA: I just had to ask.

*Suddenly one of the Beowolves tried to attack him but Johnsha countered and stabbed the first one through the chest killing it instantly. But the other one use this to his opportunity and managed to hit Johnsha sending him flying to ground.*

JOHNSHA: Damn. That hurt.

*The Beowolf jumps about to attack Johnsha when a Red Scythe stabbed through it from behind and went through it. The wolf fell to the ground. The there the holder of the scythe was girl wearing red and black clothes.*

JOHNSHA: The hell?  
RUBY: You ok?

*The girl extends her hand out to Johnsha.*

JOHNSHA: Yeah.( Grabs the girl's hand) Thanks for the save.  
RUBY: My name is Ruby Rose. May I ask what your name is?  
JOHNSHA:(smiles) It's Johnsha.

*Opening/End Credits*


End file.
